Benutzer Diskussion:Mondpfote
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Mondpfote. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 13:38, 30. Mär. 2012 ---- Willkommen Herzlich Willkommen Mondpfote. Es ist Klasse, dass du jetzt auch da bist. Komm doch mal auf meine Diskussionsseite.LG Jayfeather oder Honigtau 13:40, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Mondpfote! Toll, dass du es endlich geschafft hast dich anzumelden! Besuch mich bitte auch mal auf meiner Diskussionsseite und auch auf der im WACA-ERfindungswiki! ^^Buntschweif 15:24, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Abzeichen Hey Mondpfote, ist dir aufgefallen, dass die Abzeichen abgeschafft worden sind. LG Honigtau 09:57, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: Vielleicht komme ich heute Abend noch mal, ich muss gehen.LG Honigtau 09:58, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Meine Faehigkeiten Wegen dem xD ach, das soll nur lustig sein und deswegen soll man nur lachen Flammenherz 11:09, 1. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Aussehen Ich wollte dich nur mal fragen, wie du als Katze aussehen würdest. ^^Buntschweif 07:28, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Super! Hast du das Laberforum geleert? Das ist nämlich super, dass war schon so voll, dass man so weit runterscrolen (keine ahnung wie man das schreibt) musste! Buntschweif 07:30, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich find's wie ich schon gesagt hab SUPER! Buntschweif 18:02, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Chat Ich weiß iwie nicht wie ich da reinkomm! Ich weiß auf CHAT STARTEN aber was dann?Buntschweif 18:12, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Sorry! sorry, dass ich so schnell weg musste!!! Buntschweif 18:27, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: Sieh mal auf mein Profil im WaCa-Erfindungswiki! (Hab ein Bild für dich gemalt) XD Hi Hey Mond wie gehts dir?? LG'' Lightfoot 13 20:35, 10. Apr. 2012 (UTC)'' Hier Ich bin noch nicht lange hir erst seit gestern:) LG''Lightfoot 13 06:49, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC)'' Hallo Hey Mondpfote du hast mir ja erzählt das es ein Warrior cars wiki gibt bin einfach mal draufgegangen. Es ist echt schön! LGBelle 4 08:19, 11. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ja, aber warum fragst du? LG Sonnen sturm 1 17:35, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi, ich bin im Chat, kommst du auch? Ich kann nur bis 18:00 Uhr! LG Honey Schade, dass du nicht da warst. Wir sehen uns dann morgen in der Schule. Bis morgen, bye. LG Honey Bin hier im Chat. Honey am 20 April Honey 14:11, 20. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Forum Wenn das mit dem Forum bei dir immer noch nicht klappt, dann sags mir und ich erstell's für dich! lg.und schnurr Buntschweif 12:46, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PS: ich hoffe, wir sehen uns mal wieder im chat! Chat Mondpfote, kommst du in Chat? Honey 13:47, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Chat Kommst du in den Chat? Buntschweif 13:59, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) http://de.warrior-cats-rpg.wikia.com Komm dort in den Chat! Buntschweif 14:43, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) RPG Hallo Mond, Komm doch in http://de.warrior-cats-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior-Cats_RPG_Wiki in den Chat dann können wir RPG machen. LG Leopardenschweif 17:44, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) The rise of scource ähm, der Manga wurde noch nicht auf deutsch veröffentlicht. Sonst wären die ganzen anderen englischen Bücher warscheinlich auch schon auf der Hauptseite aufgelistet. Vielleicht ist das bei den Mangas anders? LG Sonnen sturm 1 12:10, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Naja, ich weiß auch nicht. Sonnen sturm 1 12:13, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) ok My Wiki Hier http://de.wacaroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite ist der Link für mein Wiki. Hab ich dir ja versprochen. LG Honey 14:29, 3. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siggi I´m so happy! Meine Siggi ist da: PS: Ich weiß, dass da Jay is fliying steht aber das war nicht Smaras Absicht. LG Honey Komm bitte in den RPG-Chat!!! Geburtstag Im Oktober! Buntschweif 12:38, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Nun ja, jeder hat seinen eigenen Geschmack^^ und ich finde das Bild einfach hässlich :3 LGEisfell 14:29, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja, kannst du ruhig^^ :3 Eisfell 14:33, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Am 20.2 :3 Eisfell 14:44, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Re: Katzen Ja, das sind meine katzen :33 Aber eine ist nicht da auf den bildern .3 Flammenherz 15:05, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siggi Wow ich finde deine Siggi total schön.Am meisten die Schrift!!!!Keksauge 15:08, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Geschichte Die ist bei mir auf dem ProfilKeksauge 16:18, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich hab schon auf meine Seite geschrieben, weil ich das sowieso bekomme unddurchlesen werde. XD, LG Biene 17:41, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich dachte du redest von dem Buch: Das Schicksal des Wolkenclans. Sorry, :D. Als Katze würde ich so aussehen: Bienenflügel- schöne, Goldene Kätzin mit smaragdgrünen Augen und einem buschigen Schweif. Und du? Biene 17:45, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild Danke Mond! Ist echt lieb von dir! Echt super gelungen, nur zu den Outlines musst du noch etwas näher hin, dann bleiben keine weißen Stellen frei! Buntschweif 17:51, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wow! Sie ist wunderschön! Vielen herzlichen Dank, du bist einfach klasse! Ich füge sie zu Bilder von Freunden, auf meine Seite, ok? LG Biene 18:07, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke! Danke! Sonnen sturm 1 18:36, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild Für dich. LG thumb Charakter Lustig :D Graustreif find ich eindeutig der beste, aber die anderen mag ich auch. Aber dass man Krähenfeder nicht mögen kann, verstehe ich auch nicht!!! HDL Grasfell 11:06, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild Naja ich sehe eigentlich so aus:Keksauge 15:55, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) thumb|123px Suprise Ich habe dir mal ein Bild gemacht: Keksauge 17:41, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC)thumb Tabelle Hey, oh meinst du die Charakterbox? Da musst du am rechten Rand unter Vorlagen klicken und dann auf Weitere Vorlagen. Dann gibst du in das Suchfeld oben "Vorlage:Charakter" ein. Es werden dir Vorschläge angezeigt. Nimm die wo Charakter steht. Dann gibst du die Informationen ein. Falls du Probleme dabei hast schau dir an wie es bei den Charaktern aussieht, indem du auf bearbeiten klickst und dort dir dann mal die Tabelle ansiehst. Für Fragen steh ich jederzeit zur Verfügung^^ LG Feder 13:03, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Sicher kannst du. Ich werd dich auch zu meinen Freunden hinzufügen^^ Feder 13:14, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Channel Ich geb dir wie versprochen einen Link zum Channel. Moment. Hier: http://webchat.quakenet.org/?channels=warriorcats-wiki&uio=d4 LG Für Dich ^^ Hey Mond, Hier ist ein Bild für dich.frame|Für Dich ^^ LG Leopardenschweif P.S. Wenn Du Wünsche hast, wie Ich es verbessern kann, sags mir einfach. Navigation Hallo Mondpfote, die Navigationsleiste kannst du bearbeiten, in dem du auf die Menüleiste klickst auf der Mitmachen steht. Dort kannst du die Navigationsleiste bearbeiten. Eine Große Überschrift ist ein *. Sachen die in der Leiste stehen machst du mit zwei **. Und solltest du wie im Warrior Cats Wiki z.b. weitere Unterpunkte haben schreib *** und dann was du machen willst. Ich geb dir mal ein Beispiel: *Warrior Cats (Buchreihe)|Bücher **Staffeln ***Warrior Cats (Staffel)|Warrior Cats ***Die neue Prophezeiung ***Die Macht der drei ***Omen of the Stars ***Dawn of the Clans **Special Adventure ***Feuersterns Mission LG 16:08, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo, ich habe dir ein Bild gemalt (kann bloß nicht malen).thumb|Für dich Gänseblumnase 16:18, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Aussehen als Katze Im WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki steht das genaue aus sehen von Gänseblumnase, sie ist eine braune Tigerkätzin mit einem Fleck auf der Nase, der Aussieht wie ein Gänseblümchen. Gänseblumnase 16:29, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) PS: Kann ich dich unter Freunde auf meinem Profil hinzufügen? Signatur Mir ist weiterhin aufgefallen, dass du deine Signatur nicht richtig eingebunden hast, dass musst du folgendermaßen in deinen Einstellungen machen: Gehe bei deinem Profil rechts oben auf Einstellungen, dort auf Signatur und gib folgendes in Angepasste Signatur ein: |[[User:Mondpfote|Mondpfote]]}} und setze ein Häckchen darunter. LG 16:30, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) thumb|hier dein tigerstern so schon fertig Re Tigerstern Also, ich könnte dir jetzt natürlich erklären warum ich Tigerstern mag und Blattsee hasse aber dafür hab ich iwie keine Lust also mach ichs kurz: Nur die Bösen zu hassen, ist keine Meinung ^^ 19:15, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Auf dem bild ist mein kater Kai zu sehen. WarriorCatsLayton 19:48, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bilder Tjaaaaaaaaaa vielleicht ladest du dir GIMP runter und schaust dir Tutorials an?!Und du must beim Bild einfügen die Größe verändern und dann fertig!Ich weiß nicht malst du aber mit PAINT?War nur mal so ;) Keksauge 16:42, 8. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bin im WaCa Wiki Chat, hoffe du kommst auch. LG 13:00, 14. Mai 2012 (UTC) Noch ein Bild Ich habe dir noch ein Bild gemalt, diesmal aber mit GIMP. Gänseblumnase 07:01, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC)thumb|Für dich Mondpfote: Warum kommst du seit Wochen nicht mehr in den Chat!!! LG *Eichhornschweif 2012 Hey Mond^^ ich vermisse dich soo. Wann kommst du mal wieder in den Chat? ;( Wir haben lange kein RPG mehr gemacht. Ich vermisse die alten Zeiten. LG deine Schade, ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald. Bis dahin, viel Glück bei deinen Arbeiten! *knuddle*. LG deine Biene 13:22, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Avatar Ja ich wechsele oft Keksauge 13:48, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Navi Dazu musst du mirkurz die Adminrechte geben und schreiben, was ich machen soll. Ich fahre aber dummerweise heute weg und komm erst am Dienstag wieder. Dann mach ichs dir gerne. Buntschweif 13:03, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) PS: ICh fahr um 16:00 weg. Bild Hi Mond! ^^ Ich hab ein kleines Bild für dich gemalt. Hoffe es gefällt dir. Gewitterherz 11:57, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC)thumb|Für dich Mondi